


Treading Water

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cari'ssi'mi, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Where Joker is just phoning it in





	Treading Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 8 February 2018
> 
> Prompt: Weakness
> 
> Several of the Cari'ssi'mi drabbles are relevant, as well as Asunder

Jeff Moreau, private citizen, waited in the shuttle.

It sucked.

Everything sucked.

Shepard had been dead over a year. None of his former shipmates, except Chakwas, would talk to him.

Even Liara, who kept him out of Alliance prison, had nothing to do with him.

He was free, employed, and reasonably healthy. He didn't even mind the Cerberus patch on his uniform.

Shepard would have hated it, would have wanted him to throw it away. Better to fight and die than submit and live.

The Illusive Man entered the shuttle. "Go," he said.

Joker didn't have the will to refuse.


End file.
